Multispectral imagery may be used to capture image data that includes two or more wavelength bands. For example, a multispectral image may be used to capture a visible light passband and an infrared passband. Multispectral imaging may be captured using a multiband optical filter that allows light from two or more passbands while attenuating or rejecting light frequencies outside of those bands (e.g., rejecting stopband frequencies). However, these multiband optical filters may include unintentional passband attenuation or decreased performance in stopband attenuation (e.g., decreased filter roll-off performance). What is needed is an improved multispectral image device for multispectral imagery.